japaneseenglishdubpredictionlandfandomcom-20200213-history
JEDPL Reviews: Kyousogiga
Does anybody care to know what collaboration project features anime powerhouse Toei Animation and Banpresto working together in? Does anybody also care to figure out why it looks like it has Gainax written all over its face? Why am I asking all of these questions? Because of one, weird project I'm reviewing. With that said... ladies and gentleman, give it up for Kyousogiga! Alright, so as I've said before, Kyousogiga is a collaboration project produced by the legendary Toei Animation (most famous for Sailor Moon, One Piece, and primarily the Dragon Ball series) and Banpresto. This ONA ("Original Net Animation") was created by one Izumi Todo and got a release on December 6, 2011. YouTube released this ONA about four days ago (no surprise there... slow-asses :P). Kyousogiga first sparked my interest when I was watching one of Darkscream217's more recent videos where it was him (with guests Lanceechidna2k9 and TheFightingGentleman) discussing over the Winter 2012 Anime Line-Up. I saw the capture image for the ONA to be in-between the Lupin III special and the Mobile Suit Gundam SEED HD Remastered version. I thought at first Kyousogiga was actually going to be done by either Gainax or Production I.G. due to looking at the background behind Koto (Kyousogiga's main protagonist). When I later realized it was Toei Animation, needless to say, I shat bricks! Wanna know why? This IS Toei we're talking about here, and for the most part, they don't disappoint. They've produced so much of the memorable anime I watched in my childhood, and thus I look up to them. I said to myself, "This could probably be what I've been expecting in years. Screw all that fanservice and slice-of-life drama crap!"... and lo and behold, I was right. I checked out Kyousogiga around one or two weeks ago, and it is AMAZING! The story is interesting (despite the fact that I never got much of it; but that's alright since I'm one to dive deep into over-the-top shows, anyway), the characters (for the most part) are essentially likeable, and the art style (while pure insanity) is nothing in comparison to such classics including FLCL and that one Anime Tenchou project, but still all and all pretty cool and wacky in its own way. First off when I said that I didn't get much of the plot behind this ONA, I LITERALLY can't understand it. {chuckles} From what I've been hearing, the story has mainly influenced by Lewis Carroll's Through the Looking Glass, and What Alice Found There. To be quite honest, while I have heard of this author, I've never quite read any of his works before... though the most prominent one of his that comes to mind is of course''' Alice in Wonderland'''. Think of Kyousogiga being very similar to other anime like Dead Leaves, FLCL, and/or Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann; you won't be able to comprehend much unless you research what that source was based off of. At least that's my statement, anyway... Now I must explain the premise in a nutshell as shown: Koto and her twin brothers (A and Un) find themselves stranded in a chaotic city making as much mischief as possible. In order to return back to their world, they are in search of an atypical rabbit. Koto, being the eldest of the three (according to Wikipedia, she's about 14), appears to have a "connection" with what's going on in this weird destination; which is ruled by a monk, a demon, and an old priest. That should be pretty easy if you were reading what I just wrote BEFORE you watch the actual thing. Now there's this certain scene in the ONA which personally had me crying tears of joy. In this particular scene, Koto seems to be powerless whilst floating into space (?), but then a future version of herself comes in to help the former gain some will back by simply locking lips with her. {inhales, then exhales} 3... 2... 1......... HALLE-F***IN-LUJAH!!!!! This is unbelievable! No, wait!! THIS IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING I'VE EVER SEEN IN A PROJECT SUCH AS KYOUSOGIGA!!!!! As a Yuri fan (*ahem* Not a raging one at that, mind you), I salute whoever's idea was it to make a part like this be in the actual ONA. It pleases me to see that we as honest Yuri fans are not alone! It makes me bow down to the celestial lords at Toei Animation (and to an extent, Banpresto, as well)!!! After this review is over, I'm gonna celebrate by watching almost any sort of Yuri-related thing or browsing photos on Yahoo. So with that said, my final words are these: THAAAAANK YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! {clears throat} Wait, where was I? Hm? "The review's almost over"? If it is, then I'll conclude with this last piece of a sentence. During the end credits sequence, the mysterious woman (revealed to be Lady Koto) is greeted by the rulers of the strange city. Also, Koto and her brothers can return home. But before they do that, our little Koto is upset due to being kissed by another woman (maybe she wanted to hook up with a cute guy instead?). Lady Koto believes to have misunderstood something and wants the present Koto to get along with her, in which this all happens without hesitation... somewhat. A figure wearing an Oni mask looks over the group in the process, and Koto and the others finally realize that they can't go back. Cliffhanger? Probably so! Final verdict Overall, how does Kyousogiga hold up? {laughs} Pretty swell, actually. While I may not have pinpointed the plot (I already said this at least twice in the review), the rest of this project's effort is very damn enjoyable and considerably goofy. I can't believe I didn't even expect such a collabortation worked on by Toei Animation and Banpresto, either. Altogether, this has amazing visuals, entertaining characters, a sweet plot influence, and killer voice work; at least the quality of the voice acting doesn't sound akin to Lucky Star or some other melodramatic BS (which is what using the likes of Rie Kugimiya and Kenichi Suzumura is for). Your almighty deity as always gives Kyousogiga a solid 9.0/10! I definitely adored watching the ONA, and I'm also crossing my fingers for a full-fledged TV series in the future; just don't it make it cliche, slow, and run over a hundred episodes or so. That's all I ask for. This is Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian signing out, and I'll see... you... later. Peace out! Pros *Solid visuals; in fact, it heavily reminds me of any project Gainax or Production I.G.-related. *Most of the characters are made to be likeable; especially Koto, what with her connection to the bizarre area she and her brothers have stepped in. *A superb voice cast; even after hearing their performances as Alphonse from Fullmetal Alchemist and Zack Fair from Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, respectively, Kenichi Suzumura and Rie Kugimiya still don't disappoint. *That ONE scene in Kyousogiga... {short fanboy squeal} Cons *The storyline, while innovative, is pretty hard to follow. *The obnoxious cliffhanger ending had most of us hanging by a thread; let's still have hope for a possible TV adaptation! Category:Review